mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredible Tiny Warriors
The Incredible Tiny Warriors is the eighteenth and nineteenth episode of the second season of Mighty Magiswords, ''and the seventieth and seventy-first episode overall. It is the third 22 minute special. It is available to watch on the Cartoon Network website as of April 29, 2018. It aired in the United States on May 23, 2018. Synopsis The Warriors must use a Legendary Magisword to defeat a giant king who wants to eat celebrities. This proves difficult when being eaten by the King makes Vambre feel very small. Characters * Prohyas * Vambre * King Chilidonut * Kandy Carrots * Jack Hoppity * Grup * Broccoli Punch * Justin Bottlenose (cameo) * Tree J (cameo) * Witchy Sparkles (cameo) * Cornan (cameo) * Grand Poobah (cameo) Magiswords Used * Bonehead Magisword * Slime Magisword * Telescope Magisword * Double Face Magisword * Big Bad Boot Magisword * Tomato Magisword * Banana Peel Magisword * Accordion Magisword * Bird Call Magisword * Cheese Magisword * Chainsaw Magisword * Dolphin Magisword * Legendary Hyperspace Magisword * Rodeo Magisword * Pandachute Magisword * Monster Suit Magisword * Hook Magisword * Legendary Swordmecha Magisword ''(debut) * Opposable Thumb Magisword * Bag of Snakes Magisword * Ground Pound Magisword * Excaliburger Magisword * Bacon Magisword * Sleeping Dragon Magisword Super Teamwork Combo The Lion Tamer (Excaliburger Magisword + Bacon Magisword + Sleeping Dragon Magisword + Banana Peel Magisword) Trivia *'Eyecatch: ' **Part 1 - Prohyas, on the Retractable Ladder Magisword, catches propellar burgers in his mouth shot by Witchy Simone using Excaliburger. **Part 2 - Vambre, wielding a Golden Acorn Magisword, runs from a squirrel. *This is the third half-hour or a two-part special in the series. The first specials were "The Saga of Robopiggeh!" and "Quest for Knowledge". **Also, this marks the third episode to feature a legendary Magisword. *Bill Kopp voicing King Chilidonut, but doesn't voice Man Fish the Fish Man. **Coinidentally, King Chilidonut's voice is exactly the same as The Great Kapow, an Elvis Presley-esque character from Bill Kopp's cartoon Mad Jack the Pirate. Real-world references *Many of the celebrities in this episode are based off of real life celebrities: **Jack Rabbit is based off comedian Jack Benny, and Kandy Carrots is based on Judy Garland. **King Chilidonut's voice is modeled after that of Elvis Presley. *Broccoli Punch appears as one of King Chilidonut's captives, once again voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Unlike his last appearance in "Action Comedy", he is treated as a genuine superhero rather than an actor, leaving the question if it is Brock Lee in the costume or not unknown. *According to creator Kyle Carrozza, the reason behind the use of celebrity or celebrity impersonated-based characters in the episode was based on how Bill Kopp (voice of Chilidonut) and Ken Mitchroney (voice of Jack Rabbit) did celebrity impressions back when they were working on Warner Bros. *The score for the transformation sequence, composed by Andy Paley, were inspired by Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and Kaizoku Sentai Goranger.https://twitter.com/TVsKyle/status/1166818754782625792 **Broccoli Punch complains about the Warriors getting a giant robot out of jealousy, an ironic jab at the fact his voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, is a former Power Rangers actor. Animatic Behind the Magiswords Season 2! The Incredible Tiny Warriors Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes